The Egypt Incident
by Different-in-a-way
Summary: Again i say, NO SPOILERS! This is a sequel to my first story. READ IT!   HAVE FUN!  rated t for language and violence. oh yeah and this is going to be really short because it started turning into a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

**Gaia**

Egypt. Thousand of years of history and that still continues. Amazing how a name can preserve everything. I wonder if someone would use that to destroy it? Well, all I know is that I got arrested for sitting on top of the sphinx, which is totally unfair. Come on, the head looks like it was made to be sat on! Humans don't get that things have to be used to stay alive otherwise they just decay. I shake my head and some officer glares at me. I know that I wasn't drawn here to sit on the sphinx. Something called me and I need to find them. But first I need to bust out of here…

**Sadie**

I think I am officially out of ideas. Ra is insane still and we have about a week until Apophis rises. Lovely, we're all going to die. Carter refuses to record anything vocally so we have to rely on what we already have. I sit in the first Nome. We have a lot of talking to do if we want to convince everyone we're not evil…

**Carter**

I am just walking along. Nothing special. Some random girl walks out of a police station and walks up to me.

"Turn around, keep walking." She says. I don't want to argue, she sounds dangerous.

"What brings you to Cairo?" I say as casually as I can manage.

"I don't quite know yet."

"Why were you in the police station?"

"I'll tell you once we get in some building."

"How about that one?" I point to the ruins of Heliopolis. She looks at me like I'm mad. I drag her to them. Sadie and I are living there at the moment. We already convince them that we're on their side.

"Why the hell are we going into the ruins?" She asks.

"You'll see." I have a feeling that she got our message. I drag her through the entrance and I run straight into Zia…

**Gaia**

I laugh at Carter as he runs into some girl.

"Sorry Zia."

"Who's this?"

"I don't know but I think she got our message."

"What's your name?" She is so up herself. If she knew who I am… lets just say she would be a lot more respectful.

"Gaia. Spelled G-A-I-A." I say. She narrows her eyes at me. Who does she think I am? A terrorist? A Greek? I roll my eyes at her.

"Lets see what your sister thinks."

"Is she as rude as you are? 'Cause if she is I think I'll pass." I say. Zia glares at me. I smile at her.

"Lets go." Carter says, obviously trying to break her dislike or something. He walks on and I follow. Zia follows me. I look around at the people staring at me. There are to many of them to see what they are thinking but I imagine it's all similar. I sigh. We walk into a chamber and there is a girl who is like thirteen there.

"You're kidding right?" I ask him. Carter grins at me. I already know what's going on. Carter a mind that's really easy to search, like a certain sea god I know.

"Who's this?" Sadie asks Zia.

"Gaia. Spelled G-A-I-A." She is mocking me.

"Apparently my name isn't good enough for her highness." I murmur. Carter snorts. I wasn't kidding. Though I am actually direct royalty. Everyone here is a descendent from a pharaoh or has some Egyptian blood running through them. I am a princess, which is really bad for my reputation as a bad-ass. It's also depressing because my parents took my bitch-cousin as their heir and pretend I don't exist. I'm happy though. I don't have to put up with their stupid expectations. Sadie examines me.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"Well, it's not for the sight-seeing." I say, reminding myself that the police here have no sense of humour.

"See what path she wants to take Carter."

"Path?" This is getting weirder by the second. I let Carter lead me out of the room. "Ok, I am officially confused and that is a god-damn hard thing to do." He laughs. Apparently, I have a sense of humour. I read Sadie's mind while I still have the chance. Now, I get it. What have I gotten myself into?

"Are you ok?" Carter asks.

"Yeah." There's a silence, the awkward kind.

"So why were you in the police station?"

"I was arrested for sitting on the Sphinx, which is totally unfair. It's not my fault it has a chair-shaped grove at the top of its head." I reply and he laughs, again.

"They want to stop people from hurting themselves."

"Ha. Like I need protection. I think I can take care of myself. I personally think Egyptians always just want to find a way to make me feel unwelcome." I say. He looks confused. I sigh. "I didn't think I would be giving my life story to someone so quickly." I stop walking and so does he. I take a deep breath and tell him everything…

**Carter**

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Ok then."

"Look, Carter. I can help you but you can't tell anyone about me."

"Why?"

"They probably won't believe you and then you'll loose their trust and if they do believe you then I'm screwed and so are you. I have enough trouble with being in the country. I don't need a bunch of Egyptian magicians trying to kill… as well as my cousin and several organisations. I don't even know what I did to piss them off!"

"Ok. I won't tell them." This is unbelievable. Well, I finally know why we stay out of Manhattan. I should've guessed it though. "So, what now?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I pretend to be a magician, you play along. We save the world with your sister and your up-herself friend." I can't think of anything else so I guess we will work on specific detail later. Though she does strike me as a "do now, think later" person but I like her.

"Sounds good." I reply, flashing her a smile. She grins.

"No one ever likes my ideas, not even when I plan them out"

"Really?"

"No, I think it's a Greek thing." She says. I laugh. She has a sense of humour that most people wouldn't get. Seeing as there isn't much humour here I can't help but laughing.

"Shall we go and find me a wand and staff?" She says elegantly.

"Yes we shall." I say trying to mimic her English accent. She laughs and follows me, which no one else wants to do…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - **

**Gaia**

I decided to stick to Carter. No one will try to murder me if he is around… I hope. I've been here a week and managed to stand on sixteen different pyramids, 'confiscate' one hundred and thirty ancient Egyptian artifacts, punch four police officers in the face and sit on the sphinx another eight times. Zia hates my guts. I don't know why. She just does. I would laugh but she would give me her evil glare and that's enough to put you off Egypt. She is about to give me another lecture on being careful and give me all this crap about me only being a burden and blah, blah, blah. SOMEONE SEND ME TO HELL NOW! I think my head is going to explode if I hear this one more time and that's just going to be a mess. No one wants to see the contents of my head splattered on the wall, though Zia may shut up if that does happen. She is about to start speaking when Sadie walks in.

"Emergency meeting, now." She says. Zia scowls at me and then follows her outside of the chamber. A cobra is sliding inside. It looks me straight in the eyes.

"If you bite Zia the next time she's going to do that I will bring you every dead animal I find for the next month." I offer. _Sure_. I can understand what anything is saying. It doesn't matter what language or species the living thing is, I can always understand it.

"Hey, you coming?" Carter asks poking his head through the curtain.

"As long as it means I am being moved to England." I reply. He laughs. He told me that no one here has a sense of humour. So I guess it's refreshing to hear someone commenting on life in a way that is… not boring. I follow him to the 'Emergency meeting'.

"It's about time, you two." Walt says. I sit down next to him as everyone else in the room was giving me the 'death stare'.

"Now, we can begin." Sadie says. "Amos?"

"Yes. Someone has taken the Book of Ra. Now, this is serious because those scrolls are still partially cursed." Amos says. Everyone looks at me.

"What?"

"Where are they?" Zia growls at me. Some people just don't get me.

"Look. I do many things. I have possessed many things. One of the things I have never possessed is a scroll." That was a lie. I have one scroll that I got from my parents but that is it.

"Come on, Gaia. Just give it." Sadie says.

"Sorry but I don't have it."

"She's telling the truth." A deep voice declares. I mean it; he shouted that out like it was a message from the Queen. "We searched her room."

"Ok. I am moving out. There's no privacy in this place." I say, throwing my hands in the air and letting my annoyance show in my voice.

"Well, you won't have the chance to."

"Huh?"

"We're transferring you to the 21st Nome with Carter." Sadie says.

"What? Hey! That's no fair!" Carter shouts.

"Someone has to watch her."

"But why me?"

"Carter, the decision has been made." Amos intercedes. I put on a disappointed act and don't say anything more through the meeting. We are immediately sent to the 21st Nome. My location skills told me I am in Brooklyn.

"I hate your sister." I tell him.

"Sorry but there's nothing we can do."

"At least everyone is over in the 1st."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It means that there's more privacy!"

"Oh, right." He sounds like an idiot and doesn't realise it. I look around. This place doesn't seem that bad. It's modern and air-conditioned and NOT IN THE DESERT! Which is epic.

"If this wasn't in America then I might actually enjoy myself here." I comment. I look around. There's a baboon and an alligator here but other signs of life = none.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." Carter offers. Actually, it's more of a command than an offer but you know. I'll pretend I have an option. I follow him as he shows me around the big building.

**Let's just skip the tour because the only highlight of it was Gaia "accidently" knocking him into the alligator's cage/tank thing. **

**One Week Later…**

**Gaia**

I can never sleep in Egyptian places, even in Brooklyn I am failing at sleeping. And sleeping isn't exactly an Olympic sport. I hear someone's thoughts in the building. It isn't Carter. I know who it is though. I creep out into the dining area and come face to face with the person who hates me worst in the world…

**Carter**

Some very loud, sudden noises wake me up. I sit blot upright in bed and listen. It sounds like a fight. If Zia teleported here to stab Gaia, she is going to get some serious crap coming to her. I walk in and find Gaia wrestling with a girl I have never seen before. She looks like she just came back from a fairy-themed birthday party.

"Carter, help me out here?" Gaia says. The phone starts ringing. I answer.

"Hello?"

"Carter is that you?"

"Yep."

"Good, we need you. Apophis has ambushed."

"What? I'll be right there!" I say and hang up. I take one look at Gaia. She'll be fine. I turn to see a portal waiting. I run straight into it.

**Sadie**

I hope Carter is true to his word because we are losing. Iris and I re-combined to try and give us an advantage. Zia did the same with Nepthys. Apophis is about to eat Walt when Carter suddenly appears, merges with Horus and strikes Apophis in the head with a very big sword. Osiris/Dad and Anubis join the battle. Walt uses his special move with a boost from Dad/Osiris and Anubis. Apophis turns to dust. We know this isn't the end but it's a start…

**Carter**

We're celebrating our victory over Apophis. I am talking with some magicians I just met when a blinding bright light suddenly flashes everywhere. I turn and what might be the last thing I ever see is there. A blue fairy…


End file.
